


Classic Conditioning

by boyscrytoo



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Dominant Noel, M/M, Slow Burn, anxious cody, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyscrytoo/pseuds/boyscrytoo
Summary: Cody gets a lump in his throat and is hit with the sudden impulse to laugh this off, to give in to Noel and let him have the victory of this battle in their war. Cody desperately wishes he could be the guy that can take control of this situation with a comeback, call Noel ‘Sugar Gay’ or something, anything, and just get back to editing. But Cody’s not that guy. His heart starts racing and he realizes he can’t laugh his way out of this one, not with Noel’s fingers gripping his leg like that. Noel’s eyes scan down to Cody’s lips and back up so quickly that if Cody blinked, he would have missed it, and in that moment he wonders, what kind of guy is he, then?
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 16
Kudos: 295





	Classic Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in like 12 years, go easy on me. I’ve been fried writing this for like 3 days

After taking a break from their adderall-fueled work marathon to go get coffee from the place that just opened up down the street, they find themselves back in Noel’s apartment sitting at the computer desk, eyes glued to their individual computer screens, as they had been all day long. They had a laundry list of shit they had to get done before they left for tour at the end of the week, and the number of tasks still left to complete was daunting. 

Noel knows Cody well enough now that he can almost always tell when Cody is starting to get overwhelmed. He can pinpoint the nonverbal cues he’s witnessed so many times throughout the course of their friendship; the leg bouncing, the knuckle cracking, the oral fixation: chewing on straws and pens and his fingernails. Cody’s release to that pent up anxiety is constant movement; not being able on sit still and ground himself. 

Noel gets it, of course he does. How many times has he slipped out of his apartment at 4 in the morning, unable to calm his brain down? His release comes to him in the form of walking around aimlessly, accidentally ending up at the Santa Monica pier most nights, with a blunt and being the only person around for miles. Noel’s able to hit the reset button after excursions like these, walking back home with heavy eyelids and glossy eyes. 

But Cody’s different. Cody internalizes until he combusts. 

Cody’s bouncing knee finally makes contact with the table, spilling the cold, now-abandoned coffee. “Oh my god,” he said with a sigh, grabbing napkins from the coffee shop paper bag on the floor beside him. “I never even notice I’m doing it. I’m going to hire somebody to ‘Pavlov’s Dogs’ me, seriously. Every time I start to fidget, I need them to tell me to stop and then give me a treat or something”. Cody’s dejected laugh echoes through the apartment as he works on cleaning the spill, unaware of Noel’s eyes watching him. 

They work and they edit and they agree and disagree, which leads to a tiff. They’ve been locked away in that apartment, doing nothing but working for 13 hours straight or something like that, and they’re on edge, Cody rationalizes. The argument was cut short when Noel stopped responding to Cody’s compulsions about editing and how Noel’s jokes were the reason their videos kept getting demonetized. Noel had been completely silent for like an hour now, headphones in. Cody wonders what he’s listening to but doesn’t ask. 

A pit forms in his stomach, that he tries to placate by sneaking glances at Noel to search for a semblance of anger or irritation. He couldn’t decipher the man’s expression, Noel- unreadable as always. Was he really that mad at what Cody said? Maybe he’s just frustrated they weren’t progressing with work as fast as they should’ve been? Cody decides to give him some space for now. He feels himself coming down from the adderall, so he grabs the bottle and pours two out onto his palm, taking one and extending the other to Noel, who accepts it silently. 

They work with intensity and focus for another hour or two, the amphetamines kicking in. Cody finishes sending another email and for a moment, feels a wave of accomplishment before he pauses to stretch and looks at the list of unchecked tasks still waiting for him and swallows hard, his mouth suddenly going dry again.

He starts to bite at the skin around his cuticles when Noel speaks, for the first time since their argument hours ago, his deep voice cutting through the silence, startling Cody, “I’m gonna smoke, man, this shit is doing my head in.” Cody sighs out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Noel wasn’t mad anymore, that was good. Cody doesn’t smoke, and Noel knows that, so he doesn’t offer for Cody to come on a walk with him, but Cody wishes he would have. Noel stands up, adjusting his hoodie before walking over to the couch where he throws himself down and begins to roll a blunt. 

Cody is engrossed in reading an email from a sponsor when he can feel that anxiety coming up again. He starts to jot down some ideas for the sponsorship but his mind is running a mile a minute. 

_ They shouldn’t have procrastinated this much. This was going to be such a long night. He was going to fuck his sleeping schedule up this close to tour .  _

Cody sighs and taps his pen against his lips, then bites down around it as he reads, so deep in thought that he almost wouldn’t have noticed Noel slip past him if the dark haired man hadn’t taken the pen out of Cody’s mouth and tossed it down onto the notebook, before silently walking out of the apartment. 

Cody goes to the bathroom and splashes water on his face to try and calm down. “What the fuck is going on?” He whispers to his reflection in Noel’s bathroom mirror, “calm down, Cody, be cool, man”. He rationalizes the edginess they’d been feeling for hours now was wholly a product of anxiety about procrastination being combined and amplified by speed. He mentally notes to give himself a break from adderall before he fixes his hair and walks back out to find Noel, sat at the desk with the rolled blunt in front of him. His eyebrows are still furrowed like before and he looks pensive when he catches Cody’s stare. Cody immediately feels like he should apologize to Noel for something- he’s not sure what. 

“Hey, man? Did you not smoke?”, Cody wonders, and Noel looks away like he’s choosing his words carefully. “Come back out with me, I got bored out there alone. Turns out sitting next to your fidgety ass is better than nothing.” and he looks back to Cody and breaks out a shit-eating grin. 

They head down the stairwell of the apartment building and make an exit to the empty sidewalk. It was almost 3 in the morning, and the entire street was quiet in a surreal sort of way. Noel lit the blunt and took a hit before pulling his hood up over his head and leaning against the concrete wall behind them. Noel started talking about some guy he sees out here sometimes and Cody turns to listen and smiles and laughs as Noel describes a typical LA crazy person. Cody glances at the blunt, which he finds is then immediately being extended to him to take. “Here man,” Noel offers, “you’ve been on edge all day too. It’ll help.” Cody sighs in defeat and rolls his eyes before refusing the blunt, “you know it makes me anxious, dude. I wasn’t looking because I wanted it, I just preparing myself for how annoying it makes you”. and shoots a smirk up at Noel. 

Noel laughs like Cody just said the funniest thing he’d ever heard, a joke meant just for him. Cody watched him, smirk melting into a genuine smile. He laughs when Noel claps him on the back and puts his arm around Cody’s neck, pulling him close into a hug. 

Cody smirks against Noel’s shoulder, leaning into the unexpected hug. Noel is usually very guarded and unaffectionate, but when they have tense moments like they had today, Noel likes for them to come together and squash it. 

Cody wraps an arm around Noel’s back, returning his embrace. Noel then pulls back, but not away, and raises the blunt to his lips again. Cody suddenly becomes very aware of their closeness, Noel still holding Cody to him with one arm, their faces 5 inches apart. Noel exhales away from Cody, and watches the smoke rise into the nighttime sky and looks back down to the smaller man still in his embrace . “I’m making sure you calm your anxious ass down when we get back upstairs. We ain’t having these bad vibes when I’m fried or else I’ll get anxious too and then we’ll both end up crying on the floor of the shower or something.” Noel beams, definitely high now, and hits the blunt again. Cody laughs, and pretends like he doesn’t notice Noel’s hand still gripping his neck. 

An hour passes, Noel, still high, thinks he hears his neighbors fucking when they play back the clip from the video they recorded earlier. Noel’s leaning forward, close to the speaker on the computer, giggling and rewinding the same 10 seconds over and over until he finally thinks he hears it. He grabs Cody by the back of the neck again, pulling him down to lean into the speaker with him, before playing the clip back one final time. Cody pretends to listen and laughs when Noel laughs, but his stomach is in knots and the back of his neck feels hot where Noel touched him.

Inevitably, the nonverbal cues re-emerge. Cody’s chewing on that fucking pen again and absentmindedly bouncing his leg, staring intently at the computer, trying to make himself focus. Noel’s been doing the editing for this whole video, Cody just agreeing with every idea because his mind can’t process anything besides why the fuck Noel is touching him more than ever before, and why it feels different tonight. 

Cody feels guilty for not contributing, so he tunes in long enough to point out some random change he wants to make in the jump cut at 15:14 of the video, and instead of a response, he is met with Noel’s hand on his knee, firmly holding it in place. Cody tears his eyes away from the screen, to Noel’s hand, then to his face, and is met with an intense stare. He mutters in a low register Cody’s never heard before, hand still pressing onto Cody’s leg, and just quiet enough that Cody couldn’t be sure if he just imagined it, “stop.” 

A wave of  _ that _ feeling taking precedence over his amphetamine/anxiety-driven motor function forces Cody to stay cemented in the moment, silent and unmoving. 

The logical part of his brain immediately kicks into survival mode, telling him it’s part of a bit. That’s why Noel keeps touching him, it’s just to get under his skin. Noel’s fucking with him for being so high strung today, that’s all. He relaxes at the thought, feeling content with what he deemed a definitive answer to the question bouncing around in his head for the past hour, and subconsciously ecstatic that this means that he doesn’t have to try and process what it was making him feel. 

Now certain that this is all a joke, that childlike competitive tendency of his, and the need to have the last word, surfaces. He feels the urge to bounce his leg just to see how Noel will react. He wants to smirk at the thought of beating Noel at his own game of chicken or whatever the fuck this is, but looks down to suppress it, so he doesn’t give himself away. _Not yet,_ he tells himself, _see how far Noel will go for this one._

They go too far sometimes, they push the limits, but it’s all part of that boyish and unspoken pissing contest they have had going for the last 4 years of being best friends. They’ll try to outdo each other with bench presses at the gym, they’ll engage in drinking contests at the bar with their friends cheering them on, throwing back shot after shot while taunting the other until they both can’t stand anymore, they’ll put each other in chokeholds until one of them taps out, but they never do anything they can’t come back from.

That’s why when Cody raises his eyes again and Noel is still staring at him, his breath catches in his throat. Cody tries to sound confident, still determined to outsmart Noel, and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Noel notices and smirks, but doesn’t move, and holds his gaze, “I told you I was gonna make sure you calmed down. Even if I do have to do it Pavlov-style.” 

Cody gets a lump in his throat and is hit with the sudden impulse to laugh this off, to give in to Noel and let him have the victory of this battle in their war. Cody desperately wishes he could be the guy that can take control of this situation with a comeback, call Noel ‘Sugar Gay’ or something, anything, and just get back to editing. But Cody’s not that guy. His heart starts racing and he realizes he can’t laugh his way out of this one, not with Noel’s fingers gripping his leg like that. Noel’s eyes scan down to Cody’s lips and back up so quickly that if Cody blinked, he would have missed it, and in that moment he wonders, what kind of guy is he, then? 

——————-

Cody doesn’t have a moment beyond that to try and collect his thoughts before Noel’s hand is moving up on his thigh. Cody’s shoulders are tense and his guard is up, because this isn’t anything more than a bit, it can’t be. This isn’t his best friend’s hand being closer to his crotch than it’s ever been, this is a second chance to one-up him. So, just like with everything, he feeds off Noel’s energy and gets a boost of confidence to take it up a notch- a chance to catch Noel as off-guard as he was, 

“Yeah?” Cody says, voice changing to mimic Noel’s softness, and he watches Noel’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “I’ll stop fidgeting then. Where’s my treat?” Cody was pulling out his best techniques, ones he’d had success with in the past, hoping it was working on Noel, hoping to put him in the hot seat for once. Unfortunately for him, whatever omnipotent being that was in charge of his fate had decided that Cody could never really be _too_ in control. 

Noel, daredevil that he is, never backed down. He would always take at least one more shot than Cody would, he would sprain his wrist to bench 300 pounds, and he never taps out of Cody’s chokeholds, going so far as to say he likes being choked, with that same shit-eating grin on his face, even after blacking out that one time in Spock’s apartment.

That’s why Cody’s almost not surprised when Noel’s hand is up his shirt, lightly running over his rib cage. It does, however, surprise him when the other hand finds the back of Cody’s neck again and pulls him so close that Cody can feel Noel’s stubble. 

“You’ll get your treat if you can be a good boy”, Noel hums, and touches his lips to the spot behind Cody’s ear. 

It’s too much for Cody to handle all of a sudden, and his eyes snap shut. It doesn’t feel like a bit anymore. Noel’s face is buried in his neck and he can feel his breath on him and it’ssending mixed signals to his brain. This is _Noel_ , Noel is doing this to him, holding him like this, saying this dirty shit to him. Noel, his best friend. Cody’s heart races at the thought. 

“I can be a good boy”, he whispers, before he even realizes he’s speaking. 

Noel smirks and presses his lips to Cody’s neck and it sends Cody into a panic. He tries to speak, wants to push Noel away, point and laugh at him, try to cover up the new feeling that was sitting deep in his chest. But he doesn’t speak or push Noel or laugh. He closes his eyes and relaxes his shoulders, his hand finding it’s way up Noel’s spine and into his hair. 

“Down, boy” Noel starts, a patronizing tone playing at his already low and soft voice, hurtling Cody back to reality. 

_Oh _ _fuck! Totally misread that one!_ Cody thinks, hitting the panic button in his head.  _ Of course it was a fucking bit, you idiot. Why the hell would you think that it was anything but a bit?  _

His internal monologue cut short by Noel pulling him up by his wrists to stand, and then leading him over to the couch. Noel sits down, his body language open and relaxed, absolute opposite of how Cody’s feeling, and pats the seat next to him. 

Cody obeys. Of course he does. Noel’s lips are back at his neck and he allows himself to melt against Noel’s body.

There have only been a few moments in life that Cody really let himself indulge in. Bless him, the poor ball of anxiety, historically never allowing himself to ever fully enjoy something, his brain whirring 100 miles a minute at any given point. In that moment, however, as he felt Noel dip down to lightly suck on his collarbone, his mind slows to a stop again. 

Only Noel could know how to calm him down, a soft moan leaves Cody’s mouth. 

Noel’s hands are on Cody’s hips as he moves up to his jaw, kisses becoming less graceful and wetter,  hungrier . He taps the inside of Cody’s thigh and pulls away from his neck, positioning himself flush against the back of the couch, opening his lap for Cody. 

A heat rises to Cody’s cheeks as he swings his leg over and grabs Noel’s shoulders to steady himself. He was hovering still, not quite seated, fearful that contact with Noel’s dick would be still, somehow, after all this,  _ too _ far. 

Noel seems to disagree, running his hands up the back of Cody’s thighs, coaxing Cody to lower himself onto him. All of the blood leaves Cody’s head as he feels Noel’s hands touch just below his ass, and he’s suddenly on autopilot. 

Cody sees himself from across the room, as an outsider. What would they look like right now if someone walked in? Cody, chest heaving and blushed, straddling Noel, who can’t stop running his hands over Cody’s skin. 

Cody feels like he’s on fire. 

He sinks down onto Noel’s thighs and reaches up to touch his face gently, the scruff of Noel’s facial hair against his fingers making everything feel so real. Noel is real and Noel is pulling at Cody’s shirt, frustrated with the barriers between them. Without a second thought, Cody leans back slightly and tugs his shirt over his head, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. 

All insecurities are forgotten when Noel wraps his arms around him, pulling Cody close to his chest, and kisses him deeply. Cody chooses not to unpack the weight of their first kiss in this moment, choosing instead to deepen it, hand finding the back of Noel’s head again, wanting to be closer,  closer . 

“This isn’t fair,” Cody breathes in between kisses, “that I’m half naked and you’re still dressed.” Noel chuckles, his voice low, and pulls back to lift his sweatshirt over his head, disheveling his already undone hair, and leaving him shirtless under Cody. The younger boy, blushing like a schoolgirl and desperate, smashes his lips onto Noel’s again, feeling his best friend smirk into the kiss. 

“You just can’t get enough, can you? So _needy_...” Noel whispers, breathy, for only them to hear. 

Cody’s face feels hot again, and suddenly he feels small, fragile, needy. 

_Submissive_. 

The word flashes in his mind and he bites his lip, inadvertently rolling his hips, earning a groan from Noel. They kiss again, when Noel’s fingers trace over the waistband of Cody’s pants, silently asking how far Cody wants this to go. 

Cody answers by swiftly unbuttoning them, and pushing off of Noel to stand up and shove his jeans down his legs. Cody now stoodbefore Noel in only his underwear, watching as the dark-haired man took in the sight of his entire body, before pressing a palm onto his clothed dick, searching for relief. Knowing he was turning Noel on gave Cody a head rush, and in spite of himself, he drops to his knees. 

Noel’s left hand is still palming at his own dick, and he hasn’t looked away from Cody this entire time, and it makes Cody feel like he’s on display, which excites instead of embarrasses him for the first time in his life. He wants to put on a show for Noel- he wants to be a good boy. 

His hands are shaking as they slide up Noel’s thighs, and he looks up at his best friend, hoping for some kind of guidance. But Noel says nothing, and instead, pushes Cody’s hair out of his eyes before leaning back. 

“I’ve never...” Cody trails off, starting to unbutton Noel’s pants before pulling them down his legs, exposing his gray boxer briefs with a very obvious erection underneath. Cody suddenly feels nervous again. “This probably won’t be very pretty” he laughs, that same dejected laugh that always comes out in moments of insecurity. He forces himself to tear his gaze away from Noel’s dick, and takes his bottom lip between his teeth as he meets Noel’s eyes. 

“How could your mouth on me ever not be pretty, baby?” The pet name sends a shudder throughout Cody’s body and he wraps his trembling hand around Noel’s dick. He wants to say that he’s surprised by the size, but Noel exudes enough  _ Big Dick Energy  _ that Cody probably could’ve guessed. When he looks back up, Noel’s eyes are trained on his face. The dark haired man reaches up and caresses Cody’s cheek before brushing his thumb over Cody’s bottom lip. 

Without thought, Cody opens his mouth and sucks on Noel’s thumb, matching his stare. Cody’s hand is still on Noel’s dick, too scared of fucking this up to move. 

The sight of Cody’s lips wrapped around his finger, sucking lightly, awakens something in Noel, and he pulls his hand away from Cody’s mouth and slides his own boxers down, freeing his dick from its confines. Noel lets out a pained groan as Cody’s hand wraps around the base. 

“Open your mouth for me, baby.”

Noel has his eyes fixed on Cody’s lips, watching as they fall open, almost innocently, as though Cody didn’t know he was about to have a dick in his mouth. Noel’s fingers find Cody’s hair, and he tugs lightly, testing the waters. Cody lets out a whine and takes the head of Noel’s dick into his mouth. 

Cody wants to smirk when he hears Noel exhale through his nose, clearly trying to steady his breathing. Cody hollows his cheeks and starts to take Noel further into his mouthwhen he feels Noel’s thighs trembling and it occurs to him that Noel is trying to be a gentleman. He wonders how much self control Noel’s exerting right now, trying not to buck his hips up into Cody’s throat. 

Cody thinks that maybe he wants that. 

His mouth halts it’s movements, and he looks up at Noel through his eyelashes, hoping he won’t have to say what he wants out loud and that Noel will just get it. 

Noel doesn’t seem to get it, though, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his eyebrows when Cody stops. Cody wonders if he’s really that oblivious or if he’s just a sadist, wanting to watch Cody squirm. 

Cody confirms the latter when Noel strokes his Cody’s hair softly, eyes burning into his. “What’s the matter, baby? Why’d you stop?” 

Cody pulls away. “I want you to..” Cody starts, his voice cracking. “I want you to do it.” 

Noel makes a low noise that sounds like a growl, but his expression reads as playful cruelty, he obviously wasn’t going to let Cody off the hook  _ that  _ easy .

“Yeah?” He purrs, and Cody knows he’s in for it. 

“You want me to use your mouth, hm? God, Cody, you’re... _dirty_ ,  aren’t you?” 

The word rings in Cody’s ears as he’s being pushed down, mouth involuntarily opening to take Noel in again, deeper,  _ deeper _ . He’s almost choking and Noel’s got a fistful of his hair, holding him in place. Noel yanks Cody’s head up, pulling his mouth off of his dick, now slick and wet with spit. Cody’s head is angled back, Noel’s grip is much rougher than Cody was used to, and he’s trying to catch his breath, without success, when Noel fucks into his mouth again. 

“That’s right, baby. Nice and easy..” Noel coos,hitting the back of Cody’s throat, watching as tears spill from the corners of his eyes. 

“Never thought I’d see you on your knees for me,” he continues, taunting Cody with his sugar-sweet voice, still guiding Cody’s movements with his firm hold. “Should’ve known you’d make me do all the work,” he teases.

Cody pulls his mouth off of Noel and tries to frown up at him, but it comes across as more of a pout. He wants to keep this going, this dynamic they’ve built. He likes Noel in charge, but wants to make him sweat for it. He still has his pride, he can’t give in this easy, so he taunts back. “Don’t make me leave you here with a hard dick.” 

Noel laughs in a way that tells Cody that he doesn’t actually think it’s funny, and he leans forward to grab Cody’s face. “You wouldn’t dare” he challenges, his eyes dark and lustful. Cody’s cheeks burn where Noel’s fingers press. 

“You wouldn’t move unless I told you to. You’re so needy for my cock, you’d do  anything for me.” Cody’s lips part slightly, Noel’s dirty talk shooting waves of arousal down to his own dick. 

“Quit being a brat.” Noel concludes, before his dick is back down Cody’s throat. 

He runs a hand through Cody’s hair, soothing him as he continues to use his mouth, and the irony is not lost on Cody. Cody’s painfully hard now, and he starts to stroke himself as he works Noel’s dick, letting his tongue run along the underside of the shaft while he sucks, a trick he borrowed from an ex girlfriend’s playbook.

Cody thinks Noel’s close. He doesn’t really know for sure, but he grips tighter on Cody’s hair, which causes him to whine, and the vibration against Noel’s dick is almost too much. Cody’s suddenly pulled away from Noel,yanked up onto the couch, and thrown onto his back. 

Noel crawls over Cody’s body, never looking as attractive as he did now; hair messy, a thin sheen of sweat coating his bare chest, a fading tattoo Cody’s never noticed before. Cody presses his lips to the inked skin, and Noel thinks he could sob, if he really wanted to. 

He wastes no time before dipping his index and middle fingers into Cody’s mouth, wordlessly commanding him. Cody obeys for the 100th time that night, swirling his tongue around Noel’s fingers, wanting to please him more than anything else in the world. 

Noel removes his fingers from Cody’s mouth, pressing them against Cody’s hole, slicking it up before gently pushing a finger in.

Noel’s brain short circuits, but he can’t let Cody know that. Cody’s unraveling beneath him, squirming and groaning, pawing at his own dick. Noel works his finger in and out of Cody’s heat, gauging Cody’s reactions before adding another. 

“N-Noel...” Cody breathes out for the first time, and Noel’s face lights up. He’s pumping his fingers faster, he wants to see Cody fall apart. He wants to make Cody fall apart. 

Cody’s eyes are squeezed shut and he’s stroking his dick in tandem with Noel’s fingers, moaning softly. He wraps his free arm fully around Noel’s neck, pulling the older boy down to his face so he can kiss him, desperate for more contact, more Noel. 

“Oh god, Noel.” Cody mutters into the kiss. 

“Tell me what you want, baby. Use your words.” Noel coos, pulling away and withdrawing his fingers. 

_ Sadist _ . 

Cody’s eyes fall to Noel’s slick fingers, and he fights the urge to put them in his mouth. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

_____________

Cody feels Noel’s dick press against his hole, and his throat feels tight. This is the one time in their friendship that they’re about to go too far. Noel’s stroking himself before pushing the head of his dick into Cody, eyes immediately shooting up to his face to watch for any sign of discomfort. 

Or regret. 

But he sees neither, met only with the sight of Cody’s half-lidded eyes staring down at Noel’s dick at his entrance, lips parted and puffy, waiting. 

Noel’s hands are shaking when he pushes in.

Soon his hips are flush against Cody, and he rocks into him gently, which pulls a hoarse moan from the back of Cody’s throat. Noel succumbs to the feeling, Cody like a vice around him, and he buries his face in the brunette’s neck, sucking on that spot that makes Cody’s eyes snap shut. 

They’re moving together, Cody’s more vocal than Noel expected, crying out when Noel pulls almost all the way out and slams back into him. Noel’s holding Cody’s leg up by the back of his thigh, the angle allowing him to fuck deeper into him, and Noel could die right here. 

Cody’s  _mewling_ ,  scratching at Noel’s back, wanting to mark him up. He wants Noel to think about him again, at another time, when this is done. He wants Noel to lose himself, alone in bed, thinking about Cody leaving those marks on him. Cody cums all over his own stomach. 

Noel’s kissing him, rough and wet, fucking into him as Cody rides out his orgasm. Noel’s close, Cody knows for sure. His movements are getting less controlled, sloppier. 

“Look at me, look at me.”

Their lips press together again, neither sure which one of them leaned in, and Noel’s cumming. His shoulders shake as his hips slow to a stop. 

Noel holds Cody’s face in his hands and Cody notes that his expression is soft as he whispers to him and kisses his face 11 times, Cody counts. They hold each other for a minute, or two. 

Noel pulls away from Cody and it hurts for a second but it’s back to normal. They clean themselves off and get dressed in silence. Cody wants to say something and get a response, he wants to be comforted and soothed. He wants Noel to tell him it was amazing. That it meant something. That Cody was special. That Cody was good. 

Noel puts his hood up and puts his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt, trying so hard to calm his racing heart down and not do something stupid, like propose.   
  


Cody reads it as disinterest, and walks out to the living room to collect his things. 

“I’m kind of tired, man. Why don’t we get some sleep and pick it up when we wake up?” He kept his eyes low, focused on packing up his laptop to avoid having to look at Noel, afraid that it’ll make everything explode. The straw that breaks the camel’s back. 

Noel nods, “yeah that’s cool, man.” 

_ Unreadable as always.  _

He sits at the desk and starts to roll another blunt. “I’ll probably just chill for a while.”

Cody packs everything up by the time the blunts rolled and he means to leave but he’s sort of idling around the desk by Noel, hoping for... _ something _ . Anything that would tell whether or not Noel hates him now. 

Noel lights up and takes a hit, exhaling smoke before looking at Cody with that soft expression that made Cody’s stomach flip every time he saw it. 

_ Unguarded Noel. Sleepy Noel. Affectionate Noel.  _

He stands up and gives Cody a big hug, one arm snaking around Cody’s waist with the other at the back of his neck, holding him, comforting him. Noel kisses the corner of his mouth, too sleepy and still a little too high to get it right. He leans against Cody, resting his head on his shoulder, his eyes immediately closing. 

Cody laughs genuinely at the vulnerability of this moment, and how sweet it was. He traces circles into Noel’s back and closes his eyes too, indulging once again in the intimacy. 

He hears Noel’s voice speaking to him, but it’s too drowsy and muffled by Cody’s shoulder for him to understand. Noel pulls away from their hug and rubs his eyes. 

“I said you should stay, man. You don’t have to leave.” 

Cody wants to indulge again. He smiles bigger than he intends to and playfully hits Noel in the stomach. 

“Mr. Emotionally Unavailable letting me stay the night? You getting soft on me, Miller?” he beams when Noel rolls his eyes and tries to conceal a smile. 

“So what if I am?” Noel shoves Cody’s shoulder, with that shit-eating grin on his face again. 

They crash on Noel’s bed, still in their clothes, laying side by side and passing the blunt back and forth, Noel finally peer pressuring Cody enough to get him to smoke too. They were both speaking softly, giggling at whatever nonsensical game Noel was trying to make up for them to play. Noel’s fingers brush against Cody’s fingers every time he passes the blunt and Cody’s stomach is in knots. 

Noel’s laughing at something Cody said, and Cody’s laying on his side, smiling at him. He is fighting sleep because he doesn’t want this to end. He wants to keep looking at Noel, keep making him laugh like that. 

“Ah shit,” Noel laugh is dying down, and he smiles sleepily at Cody. “I’m getting tired, let’s go to bed.” 

Noel moves to get underneath the covers and chuckles when he settles in and sees that Cody is still lying over the sheets. 

“Get over here, man. I won’t bite.” He smirks, lazily opening his arms to allow Cody to fall into him. 

Cody crawls under the blanket and into Noel’s arms and lays his head on his chest, his hand coming up over Noel’s heart. He feels Noel’s quick heartbeat under his hand, and Cody tries not to freak out. 

Noel’s stroking Cody’s hair, pressing his lips to his head and murmuring in a half-sleepy state. Cody feels like he’s floating, this is all so new. He’s learning so much about Noel he never knew, things that only lovers could know, and he’s exhilarated by it. 

“You want to know what I just realized?” Noel mutters, and Cody hums in response, not wanting to speak, afraid his voice would crack and give away the fact that he’s hoping that Noel’s about to profess something to him. 

“We still have to finish all that shit we were working on.” 

Cody groans and curses and Noel’s chest shakes as he laughs.

“Maybe we stay like this for a while, worry about everything else later.” Noel suggests.

Cody nods against Noel’s chest, eyes closed, finally starting to succumb to his exhaustion. 

“Love you, Noel.” he mumbles, half asleep. 

“I love you too, man.” 


End file.
